


We still have everything

by redroslin



Series: Written in the scars [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dee is too good for these assholes, F/F, Frak everything the world needs more Dee/Kara, Pre-Canon, Pre-OT4, Quad of Doom, Running into your ex at work, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroslin/pseuds/redroslin
Summary: Kara didn't mean to wind up on the same battlestar as Dee, but sometimes the gods were just that petty.





	We still have everything

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet exists because I needed to explain to myself how Dee, Kara, and Helo all ended up on the same ship after [the college prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11610057).
> 
> Title from Pink's Give Me A Reason.

She thought she'd have more time to figure out what to say to Dee when she finally ran into her, but the gods were never so kind to anyone named Thrace. First day on Galactica, freshly assigned to a duty locker and wandering the decks on her way to the galley for lunch, Kara came around a corner and there she was.

Petty Officer Second Class Anastasia Dualla. Top of her year in Astrophysics and Communications at CMA, naturalized Caprican but born Sagittaron, too damn _good_ for her own good, best friend of Kara's best friend (and no, she _wasn't_ jealous, Helo), and, oh yeah, _Kara's ex_. If either of them was inclined to slap that kind of label on something that had never seemed to need one until after Kara ruined it.

They stared at each other for several long seconds before Dee managed to gather her wits and demand, "What the frak?"

Kara still hadn't figured that part out.

"Seriously, Kara," Dee said in the face of Kara's continued silence. "What _the actual frak?_ Were you part of the crew transfer we just picked up on Aerilon?"

Kara winced. "Will you kill me if I say yes?"

"Probably. If only because you don't seem surprised to see me."

She shrugged. "I knew you and Helo were on Galactica." She'd known before Commander Adama had offered her a viper that he was in command of what half the fleet had started calling _Greenactica_. Rumor was that the bulk of the fleet's rawest officers and NCOs were being farmed out to Galactica for a year or two of low-risk experience before the old battlestar--and her Commander--were mothballed.

"Right. Of course you knew." Dee shook her head. "And Karl didn't think to tell me--"

"He doesn't know," Kara interrupted, her own voice harsh in her ears. She didn't know why she was protecting Helo from Dee's wrath--the two of them had always been as thick as thieves, surely they still were--except that he really _wasn't_ aware of her transfer. "It was a last minute decision. I haven't talked to him yet."

"Really." Dee sounded so skeptical that it made Kara want to hit something, but it was that kind of knee-jerk reaction that'd landed her here in the first place. She unclenched her fists and took a breath.

"Yes, really. The old man offered me a viper, and I took it because I couldn't go back to training recruits after--" She waved a hand vaguely.

"And, what, no other battlestar in the fleet would have you?" Dee asked caustically, and Kara winced.

"Well, you're not wrong," she said with false bravado. "You heard of the Triton?"

The look on Dee's face was worth it.

"I heard about Zak," Dee said eventually, very carefully.

"Great, good, awesome." Kara nodded sharply. "I think that's enough catching up for this century. Where's a girl gotta go to get some grub around here?"

Dee raised an eyebrow... and a finger to point back along the corridor in the direction Kara had come from.

"I'm going to..." Kara handwaved in a deliberate mockery of Dee's pointed gesture. As she turned and started walking, she called back like an afterthought, "Tell Helo I said hello, if you see him first!"

"Frak you," Dee said, and Kara didn't turn back to see the look on her face as she'd said it.

NOT THE END EITHER


End file.
